


Welcome, everyone is free in this Shangri-La

by undergroundkid



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Work In Progress, please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundkid/pseuds/undergroundkid
Summary: You came to this place as innocent girl without future plans. You slowly drown in drear everyday without noticing changes in yourself. This building became your home - safe diversion from learning bitter truth.Monsta X OT7 x female reader (also posted on my tumblr)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Monsta X Ensemble/Reader, Monsta X Ensemble/You, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Once we pass the gate

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, how can I help you?
> 
> \- Please remember it’s just a fanfiction. My words are my work, but I do not own any of the characters (or Monsta X members, however funny it would be)  
> \- I always post first on my tumblr (same nick)  
> \- English isn’t my native language, so surely there will be mistakes.

You nervously gripped your purse, trying to take a deep breath. Well, it’s not like it’s your first job interview, right? You worked before. As a camp counselor when you were sixteen for example. Tough work with kids not so much younger than you. And you handed out flyers for this new pizza place last summer. Small works for neighbours counted too? You looked at CV in your hands with furrowed brows. Well, you didn’t put such information there.. under what category would it belong? Experience? Volunteering?

CV was almost empty. Basic informations, address, phone number.. looking at this, someone could think you didn’t do anything last few years. Graduated high school, did two courses at city’s Job Center and that would be all. You were thinking about putting something about college, but your mother advised you against it. _„Do you want them to see you gave up?”_ , she said. You didn’t give up, you just left, because college became living hell – no friends, no interesting lessons, only slow suffocation. Without future plans, you started to look for a job, but you became a victim of a obvious, old cycle: no experience, no job – no job, no experience.  
Until now.  
Building on the opposite side of the street looked fancy even outside. Big glass doors with golden knobs, four floors, red curtains in the windows. Cars parked outside were definitely one of the best and newest models. People came in and out all the time, making the street pretty busy. It started to get dark already, so the sign above main door suddenly came alive with a bright light: _Shangri-La Hotel****._  
Small voice at the back of your head suggested it’s time to come inside already. _Yeah, of course. It’s cool._ Your whole existence screamed it’s definetely not a place for someone like you, but you’re not gonna waste your chance for a decent work – why the heck they called you, anyway? For lolz, maybe? Surely not for your resume, so..  
You crossed the road before your mind could register your movement. Squished between group of businessmen, you finally entered the place and barely could stop your jaw from dropping; it was a mistake. Golden chandeliers, deep brown wood, carpet in the richest red colour. And people around - ladies in elegant furs, gentlemen with leather briefcases.  
\- Excuse me, do you need help?  
You tore your eyes from gawking at surroundings to meet a friendly, smiley face; young man in dark blue uniform kindly bowed his head.  
\- You look lost, young lady. Can I offer my service?  
\- Ah, yes, sorry – you bowed automatically too, even if it wasn’t really necessary. He smiled again, not full teeth, but it reached his eyes, making him more charming. That was when you noticed his bellboy cap and name _Yoonho_ written in pretty cursive on his ID.  
Of course there would be a freakin hotel porter.  
\- I am looking for a reception’s manager – you informed him, going straight to the point of your obviously unfitting presence in luxurious hall:- I was supposed to have a job interview today, at 6 PM.  
He smiled widely this time and you couldn’t resist the urge to do the same.  
\- Oh, I see! Please, come with me then!

  
*****

You left the building on little shaky, but otherwise light legs. Looking around, you didn’t catch the person you were eagerly looking for, so you quickly fished the cellphone out of your purse and clicked the numer with signature heart at the end.  
\- Hey, you were supposed to wait for me outside hotel?  
\- Yeah, I know love – your boyfriend’s voice was a little muffled with street sounds in the background:- But there was a horrible car incident in the city centre and the traffic is endless . Sorry about that, I am just getting out of my district. Didn’t you hear?  
\- Oh, not really – you murmured, poorly hiding your disappointment:- I just came out of interview and was too nervous to watch any TV before..  
\- It happened about an hour ago, so it’s understandable – he sighed:- Some woman crashed her car on the main bridge. She was the only victim, but there were a lot of other vehicles included, so it’s a mess.  
\- I see – you responded, crossing the road like earlier:- We won’t see each other tonight, then?  
\- Oh no, no! We must meet! I want to hear about your freshly new career. You got it, right?  
You giggled, even if deep down you felt some kind of irritation. _„Without college, you must find a job”_ was a phrase you’re used to hear almost everyday. Still, it didn’t stop to irk you everytime you heard it.  
Of course, your loved ones only meant the best, you knew it. Parents lived in their own world, thinking that without futher education you won’t make it far, but your boyfriend was always supportive. Last months though, he became more forcible on the topic. He even suggested you were purposely avoiding any possibility of work during one of more heated arguments you two had, but he apologised afterwards.  
 _Couples fight after all_ , you reasoned – it was just a bump on the road. You started dating back in highschool, scoring all the firsts together – first sweetheart, first kiss, first _I love you_. Something as trival as work won’t tear you apart. It’s just this, _work_ – you will make money somehow anyway, why is everybody so pushy about it?  
But maybe you’re just chilldish and they’re trying to take care of you. With bitter taste in your mouth, you will fulfill their wish of you getting stale position. Maybe that will make their nagging stop. Maybe that will make you happy it the end, too.  
\- Yeah – you breathed with relief, the air from your lungs visible in the chilly evening:- 3 months of mandatory contract, then full time employment.  
The happy scream of your boyfriend from earphone could be easily heard by random strangers passing by; they gave you surprised looks, which made you shrug your shoulders in response.  
\- Congratulations babe! I am so happy for you!  
You really tried to not think _happy for me or happy for yourself_?  
\- I knew you could do it, you’re the smartest girl and somebody finally noticed – he continued, which made your heart flutter. You shouldn’t be so hard on him, he was so lovely and caring as usual:- You’re totally gonna nail this. Isn’t that a perfect beginning? Look, maybe we’re going to be able to move out and rent a flat next year!  
As always when he mentioned living together, the butterflies tickled your whole body. It was a scary vision at first, leaving your parents, but now it only excited you; wall colours of your own choice, breakfasts together, bubble bath surprises, loud, explicit nights and silent, sweet mornings. Every girl’s dream.  
Alright, maybe you started to feel happiness about it all. And blooming hope for a better future, despite everyone insulting your choice of living.  
\- We have to celebrate then!  
\- Oh? – you chuckled, this time from the heart:- Should I buy wine or something? Champagne?  
\- The plan may include those, but not only. Get your sweet ass here, we must dance as much as we can before your busy schedule begin.  
\- Here? I thought only two of us, my place ..?  
\- Tempting, I admit. But not today. Come on babe, it’s Friday night and you got your first real job! Let’s livin’ it up, we will become adults tomorrow! Or.. Monday if you allow, huh?  
You laughed at his antics, so opposing to his previous behaviour. It was refreshing and made you think you should start jobhunting with more confidence sooner. His positive attitude was infecting you too; so before you could think otherwise, you agreed to meet at your usual party spot.  
The stars shined brightly above you, even in this part of the town. Or maybe your free heart just made them look so – it didn’t matter.  
It was gonna be a long night and it was better for a stars to shine strong enough to witness it all.

_thank you for reading_


	2. Dazzling welcome

\- Y/N, hey! I thought you were free today?

You hanged your coat and ruffled hands through your hair to get rid of remaining snowflakes from the storm outside. Seriously, winter sucks. No snow for Christmas, but of course February is a perfect time for Mother Nature to bury whole humankind in white disaster.

\- New chick needed day off, so I offered. Is that a problem?  
\- Not at all! – your manager smiled sweetly in your direction and started to gather papers for your shift.

Of course it wasn’t like somebody cared about your eighth day in the row here. Or ninth.

Your parents thought it was normal for you to spent all your time working, because what else could you do? Job held you in place and organised your time properly, at least. Without it you would loose yourself, or became some kind of antisocial freak. Too easily to drop into a shameless life of God knows what – parties, alcohol and drugs, surely. Like the daughter of the neighbours, _did you see her coming back home at 3 AM with another stranger?_ _Our Y/N isn’t like that, she works hard and behave properly._

Of course she behaves, because she has nothing else to do. You work almost everyday, sell smiles to hotel guests and offer all the help you can, even if their wishes are absurd sometimes.

Being raised the way you are, you work hard, often making sacrifices of barely existing free time. Your hobbies also started to disappear, since every time you get some moment for yourself, all you could think about was jumping into bed and how to minimize chances of getting out of comfy sheets. Work, sleep, occasional Netflix – pretty much sums up your life.

No wonder your boyfriend dumped you for some random chick.

\- Okay Y/N, all the documents must be ready for morning – thankfully or not, your manager didn’t hear your inner discussion:- Good night!

When he told you he wanted to break up, you were a little surprised and confused – _what, why he all of a sudden ..?_ – but above all, you were unaffected. Few seconds of shock passed and.. your heart still beat all the same. Today, you started to understand his decision – your life was a constant work or dozing off after ten minutes of a tv show. Hella boring for people your age – especially when you compare your life to his present one. His instagram feed was rich with parties and various, attractive girls.

Well, maybe your heart wasn’t all „whatever”. It still stinged a little. Why he didn’t tell you that wasn’t what he wanted? Wait, he was the one who insisted you got a job - so you got one. A tough one, but you managed and you’re known for high job ethic here.

_Why do I keep making it sound like it’s the job of my dream? It’s only freaking hotel reception. I’m not even getting paid enough for dealing with such a mess. I’m just stuck here because I’m good enough for management and I probably won’t get any better work than this._

\- Good evening, madam.

You moved the documents away along with your moody musings and shifted to smile in the direction of a voice.

Usual greetings died on your tongue though.

You’re used to seeing random guests here, some more modest, some less. Ladies in extra jewelery, quiet men with perfectly tailored suits, fashionable couples clinging to each other – seriously, you saw it all.

But the man standing before you was extraordinary; tall, in slim, striped suit. He was very elegant, even if he was fairly young – maybe your age. He had long, beautiful face and his smile was probably breathtaking because of his plump lips. Sadly, he didn’t smile; big, dark eyes didn’t spoil any secrets.

Maybe he was a model? But hey, you’re sure you would remember him..

\- Do you have free rooms? – he asked, not affected by your staring. Probably used to it everyday.

\- Ah, y-yes, of course – you stuttered, still a little dizzy from his beauty:- Do you wish to make a reservation, sir?

\- Very much so – he sighed, leaning on his elbows; it was when you saw he was holding an umbrella. Dry one. _How is that possible in snowstorm outside?_

\- Alright, just for one or double? – you easily slipped into your work mode, trying to composure yourself.

He shook his head.

\- Not exactly. You have apartments here?

\- Yes, of course. On the top floor.

\- How many?

\- Seven doubles, we can move in extra beds if there’s a need.

\- No, it’s perfect – he decided without hesitation:- I take all of them. Please arrange it for single guests.

\- Oh, all right – you tapped a few commands into computer:- Until when do you wish to make this reservation?

He sighed again, looking at the ceiling in contemplation. His swan like neck made him look even more aristocratic.

\- Make it a month for now.

You quickly wrote the date in system; damn. Your manager will go crazy. That amount of money will easily fulfill this month’s budget.

\- Alright, we will need advance payment for this one – you informed the mysterious man:- Also the personal data of other guests. And your ID, of course.

\- Yes, here it is – he took white envelope out of his jacket and slide it onto the reception’s countertop:- Here’s all the payment. As for the other guests..

You carefully took the envelope, which was heavier than you first thought. Quick look inside suggested it was even more than necessary for his request. You started to question the situation – is he from mafia? Who carry around that amount of cash? Maybe you should check if it’s not counterfeit. What if you just booked whole floor for some damn cartel?

\- I’m not quite sure who will arrive or even when, but let them check in by my name – he handed you black card with golden writing. No address, no phone number, just name and minimal drawing of a clock.

\- Well, look like it’s time for me to leave – enigmatic gentleman looked at his wristwatch. You barely caught different clock faces on its surface before he straightened his tie and turned around to the exit.

\- B-but sir! We need your docu..

\- Goodnight, miss Y/L/N – young man gave you last look, already holding the door knob and bowed his head slightly in your direction:- We will meet soon, hopefully.

He didn’t wait for you explanation about how it’s not the way you book rooms here; he disappeared behind the doors. What were you supposed to do? His actions were rather shady. All your thoughts were rational and you can’t deny, whole situation spread suspicious vibes.

But were you intrigued ..?

\- Who was it? New guest? – suddenly there was Yoonho next to your desk, dressed in his neatly cleaned uniform:- He looked very young.. Y/N?

You looked at the card in your hand; _Chae Hyungwon_.

.. Damn right you were.

_thank you for reading_


	3. Adios to tomorrow

You worked here long enough, so you should be used to it by now – people being total asses.

Especially the rich, spoiled asses.

You were already worn by explaining the old lady how the hotel restaurant works (it could be easier if she would just listen to you instead of interrupting all the time) and it was only 8PM. By the looks of it, the night would be long.

\- Family from the 215 is in! – Yoonho announced to you with surprising cheerfulness; somehow he didn’t even sweat moving all the suitcases to the second floor. As always, spotless face and full smile.

\- Great – you answered, your voice in opposing manner to his:- The granny from the couch needs help to 220.

He giggled like schoolboy; he was like one for you, most of the time.

\- Shh, Y/N, what if she will hear you?

\- She didn’t hear me first three times when I told her that kitchen closes at 11PM, so I assume she won’t – you grumbled, giving him the room card.

\- Don’t be a meanie, it doesn’t suit you – he smiled in your direction:- I’ll be back in a minute! We will make it, Y/N!

Sometimes you were really thankful for Yoonho – he was a sweet boy. His optimism was infecting for sure, which was helping your everyday routine. Cracking jokes all the time, being reliable, giving you compliments on random occasions.. sunshine in a cloudy life.

But you can’t deny, on days like this – with hall full of people giving you shit just because they can – you wanted to punch this smile off his face. Which you won’t, cause you know it’s taking your silly frustrations on him. You’re grateful he’s gone, though.

Loud laughter from the group next to the door caught your attention; wonderful. Not even a second for yourself, you’re doomed to listening about Bali’s marvelous apartments. _That’s real shit, not the ones here, you know? Who the hell even rent those? Pathetic._

You tried to swallow your irritation, remembering how the lads desperately tried to book the apartments not even an hour ago. _Dicks_ , you almost wrote in registration documents.

Still, when the door opened once again, you smiled sweetly.

\- Good evening!

The man who entered was wearing all black; shiny coat, some t-shirt and leather pants. Black hair was a little disheveled, thanks to the weather outside. His strode was confident and his presence intimidating. He slung valise over his shoulder and leaned against reception’s counter, looking around.

\- Good evening – you repeated with less politeness. You scolded yourself, but couldn’t make your tone any better:- How can I help you, sir?

He finally looked at you, silver earrings dangling around his neck stopping its movement.

\- Good evening, lovely madam – you were strong enough to stop your eyes from rolling, but he recognized the annoyed shift of your feet and smirked a little.

_Great. Another overconfident jerk._

\- Do you want to book some room for tonight? – you clutched to your stoic, work expression.

He dropped his valise, keeping his eyes on you and you couldn’t deny; it gave you shivers, not quite sure why. Guest usually treated you poorly or ignored you. Such attention is something you’re not really used to.

Right. It must be it.

\- Actually, I already have a reservation here.. just a moment – he searched in his coat, but didn’t find what he was looking for. Quiet groan fell from his lips and before you could ask, he shrugged the coat off and started digging in his back pockets.

On his arms were multiple, dark colored tattoos. Some traditional asian work and few random pieces. It suited him well, looking as a natural part of his body. He surely wasn’t a typical client of your hotel; but his confidence didn’t make anyone question him.

He handed you his ID and dark card; _oh_. You know this.

\- Hyungwon supposed to book the whole floor for us.. – he started to explain, but upon seeing the look on your face, he chuckled:- Looks like you know all the jazz, Miss.

You took the documents hesitantly. Well, the management booked the reservation from mysterious Mr Chae because he paid already (and paid good price), but you were unsure about whole ordeal. Why nobody question these people seriously?

This time you had the document, at least.

\- So, Mr Lee..

\- Just Jooheon – he leaned in, again looking straight into your eyes:- Please, I hate receiving such cold attitude from pretty girls.

Your body was faster than your brain and you didn’t stop yourself from giving him an upset look quick enough. Surprisingly, he laughed – a very natural, full laugh, showing off his deep dimples.

You casted your eyes downward in sudden embarrassment, feeling the slight burn in your cheeks.

\- Just a second sir and I will open your reservation. Please wait.

\- Take all the time you need, Miss. I am in no hurry.

*

Night shifts are definitely calmer than the day ones, but everything has its disadvantages. During day, the hotel is full of staff. At night? You’re almost alone. Yoonho stays late when there’s such a need only – big reservations or problematic guests. Sometimes he does it to provide you company because he’s such a cutie, but when management found out he’s not really working, his long hours were cut immediately.

Gotta think positive; you’re not stuck to the chair all night. When parents from 305 need new bedding, thanks to their wonderful kids, you’re the one who comes at their door with fresh bedclothes. A little walk will stretch your legs at least.

Looks like it won’t be the last route tonight. You’re surprised to find a a tray with lid left on your desk when you arrive back on the reception.

\- Ah, the kitchen left it here – the security man answered your silent question. He was sitting at the lobby with today’s newspapers, taking care of possible guests coming while you were away.

You looked at the clock; right, it was slightly after 11PM.

You sighed and informed your coworker you will be back in a few minutes. With heavy tray in the hands and steps in the direction of the elevator, you couldn’t help the irritation that started to bubble inside you slowly. Seriously, the kitchen could fulfill the last request for tonight, it wasn’t that late – and now you’re stuck with it. The old lady from 220, no doubts.

You briefly took a glance at the small yellow note glued to the lid – _Dinner to 401, thanks Y/N! XXX, your cooking mates_

You had to read it one more time, neck stiffing suddenly; the first apartment’s guest, then. You clicked the 4th floor button and brushed fingers through your hair, making it look somehow more presentable. You were starting to get nervous, a little more with every floor, so when you get to fourth your heart was already beating loudly in your ears.

_Calm down, it’s nothing new. Like the bedsheets with 305. You’ve done such stuff multiple times._

It didn’t help sadly, you noticed how sweaty your hands became while knocking at the door. The silence was almost overwhelming, starting to make you think if you should knock again or use it as an excuse and bolt the heck away; _yes. Bolting away it is._ You started to take a step back, when the door opened.

You were greeted with the surprised face of the man from earlier tonight.

\- Huh? – with eyebrows high, making his eyes bigger than normal:- You’re working as the waitress too, Miss?

_Well, almost. I am doing everything here._

\- Good evening – you bowed your head and offered the tray:- Your order, Mr Lee. The kitchen closed already and asked me for help.

\- And you helped, of course. Still calling me by surname, too – he shook his head. You weren’t sure if it was because of the first or second part of his answer.

You smiled politely; stay professional. That’s your way. You are in control of the situation.

\- Please, come in –he opened the door wider, inviting you with his hand.

_Or not_ , you thought.

You stepped inside the glamorous apartment. The lights were dim. Everything here were made of money and whispered thousands in all senses. Golden canopy, snow white sheets, lush carpet.. weak flowery scent, mixed with strong chemical aroma. _That’s something new, what is this?_

\- You can put it there, the desk is stuffed as you can see..

That was true; although the apartament’s desk was big, provided for hard working clients, whole surface was full. You stole a glance at various items; random machines, some small colorful bottles, medical packages.

\- I’m trying to organise a little – Jooheon explained, noticing your look and grabbed one of the bottles:- Working on the road means you carry shit with you, but I definitely have too much.

You murmured shy „sorry”, thinking you’re way too nosy, but he shrugged.

\- No worries, Miss – his eyebrows wiggled teasingly:- I can see your curiosity. It started when I got here, right?

\- What? – you deadpanned. Is that some weird start of his flirtation again?

\- I saw how you looked at me – his answer came immediately, as if it was obvious. He took few steps in your direction, which made you freeze in your spot, but he just took the fork and digged one of the dumplings on the plate you brought:- Like a kid seeing the lion in the zoo for the first time, wasn’t it?

_This is going in the wrong direction,_ you decided, so you shook your head.

\- I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr Lee. I will excuse myself, hope you will..

\- I also saw how you looked at boys in the lobby. Spoiled brats, I agree.

You shut your mouth quickly, feeling your thoughts spinning. _What?_ Do I make my thoughts that clear with my face or something? Maybe I murmured some insults unwittingly?

He smiled a little at your expression, dropping the fork at the table.

\- You don’t have to be so polite with me, Miss Y/N – came his sincere words:- Some people don’t deserve your respect. Especially rich bastards from the hall, who think they have it all just because they have enough cash to sleep here.

\- Like you?

The question flew out of your mouth before you could think; you quickly covered your mouth, scolding yourself again. You lost control around this man and it will get you in trouble, no doubt. If he speak to your manager, you’re fired in the matter of seconds.

Surprisingly, Mr Lee laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

\- Ahaha, you’re absolutely right! – he admitted:- Although, it wasn’t always like this. Makes a little difference.

He motioned to random stuff on the table.

\- Thankfully, my art pays me well – his hands rummaged slightly through small machines, when it made sense to you.

\- You are tattoo artist ..?

Brunet turned in your direction, just nodding. All chemicals hanging in the air were from disinfection tools, small machines actually tattoo guns. His confidence and visuals contrasting to hotel explained it perfectly. You got a feeling he was a kid raised in poor environment, but made to achieve greatness; you would like to think about yourself like that, too. Which is absolute nonsense, of course. You’re just a ordinary receptionist, who will be stuck here forever.

When you looked at him again, he smiled devilishly.

\- Sit down, I will paint a little gift for you.

\- I-I don’t..

\- Come on, you brought the food even if you didn’t have to – it was a lie, but you didn’t have time to protest; he moved one of the chairs for you to sit on.

\- You were nice, let me show you I can be too.

Jooheon started to dig in his belongings, clearly not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Hesitantly you sat on offered seat, not really understanding the situation, but not being brave enough to stop it. Even if you ran away, he still had the uppercard about your mean outburst earlier. Damn it, you seriously need to watch your mouth.

He sat opposite to you, startling you from your thoughts.

\- Easy there – he chuckled, shaking some aerosol spray:- Give me your hand. Right one. And roll your sleeve a little.

You did as he asked, feeling his eyes on you all the time. You felt like a prey observed by a hawk. He took your hand in unexpected subtle manner though, switched your wrist veins upwards and sprayed the area. Strong alcoholic scent hit your nostrils immediately.

In silence, he prepared small can with black ink on a side, wore gloves and grabbed a tattoo machine; turning it on, the buzz sound echoing in luxurious apartment. It was way too harsh in such aureate space.

_Wait, it meant –_

\- Hold on! – you took your hand back, careful to not touch the sanitized skin anyhow:- You’re gonna tattoo me? Like, for real?

You sounded stupid, that much was obvious by his face, but that were your first thoughts. _Shit. Again. Talking before thinking._

\- And what were you thinking?

Okay, now was a good time for honesty.

\- I don’t know – came your answer, then you started to get up:- I am afraid I have to go, Mr Lee. Thank you for the offer.

\- What is this? – he looked at you with furrowed brows:- You’re seriously gonna ditch me now?

\- Well, it’s not like I asked you for it! – you snapped. Taking a deep breath, you tried to control your emotions; what is happening, for God’s sake? You’re usally composed, shitty guests not taking that much of a toll on you and you’re definitely more polite.

_Karma comes back,_ you always told yourself. _Treat other like you would like to be treated;_ hotel guests could be horrible, but they could be also pleasant. Their good nature were sometimes smashed by reality of business you will never understand. Actually, nobody knows what is in the head of other person. You know that, you lived by these values – it helped you come through everyday.

Why is this man turning you into such a mess?

\- Huh, so that’s how it gonna be – he leaned back on his chair, with his equipment still in hand:- You’re gonna go back down and be a little, good girl, only dreaming to come out of her shell.

You shook your head, trying to calm the waves of coming anger. It’s ridiculous. You just came here to deliver the dinner, he’s the one with this bizzare idea of tattooing you in the middle of your shift. You don’t even know him. Is that machine safe?

\- Okay – he shrugged, not getting any answer from you:- Don’t cry later about wasted chances, Miss. Looks like you don’t have balls after all.

Words still didn’t come out of your throat, disbelief almost choking you.

\- Shame, really – tattooer sighed, then looked straight at you with a little smirk:- You could have it all, Miss.

Such simple words striked you straight to the pit of the stomach; he’s not talking only about this stupid tattoo. _He’s talking about your whole life, Y/N._

I really could have it all.

You tasted the bitterness of regret on your tongue: the regret of breakup with your boyfriend, wasting your youth with working all the time, not having real friends, being stuck with your parents.. all these things danced in front of your eyes. Is this man pitying you? Or offering an exit of boring existence?

You wondered for a moment if there was some drugs in the air for making you feel like this. Looking at Jooheon, you decided it was his persona that must have stupefied you. His confidence, succesful lifestyle, evident good looks – maybe if things were differently, you also could achieve something.

You wanted it, the greed for a change excited you enough to send electricity through your whole body.

You sat again, offering hand to dangerous man ahead of you.

He didn’t say anything, but smiled in satisfaction. Taking a grip of your fingers, stronger than before, he started the machine again.

\- So, what will you paint?

He hunched slightly, giving you a dark look. You curled your toes unconsciously, but somehow it looked like he knew. His dimples gave him a sweet vibe, in harsh opposition to his hungry eyes. For what? Scarring your skin as a first to ever do so?

Or just for your obvious innocence?

Heat started to make its way to your face by just thinking about it. Atmosphere changed to more intimate, which clearly made you flustered. Jooheon though took a comfort in it and winked at you:

\- You will see, Miss. 

_thank you for reading_


	4. You'll meet soon with this inevitable existence

It wasn’t a reception’s bell that caught your attention from back room, not typical discussion’s buzz or sound of luggage slamming on the floor; no. _It was a giggle._

Not any giggle – it was chick from breakfast service, you were sure, although you never heard her laugh. Simple because she was always way too uptight, to not say bluntly – bitchy.

Intrigued, you poked from backroom to see if you misheard, but the scene before you confirmed your suspicions. Waitress stood beside your desk, facing away from you, but you could clearly see how she played with her hair in flirtatious manner. She put a show for a man standing next to her and.. well, you couldn’t blame her for dropping her usual uninterested attitude, because the gentleman was gorgeous.

Dressed in fancy, dark blue suit with subtle flowery print and black shirt underneath, the deep neckline emphasizing his long neck. Long,silver earrings danced around the exposed skin almost teasingly. His black bangs blocked the view of his face; before you moved to attend to presumable new guest, you recognized the card laying on the countertop.

 _Chae Hyungwon._ Damn, it’s next special reservation.

You slowly made your way to the desk, picking up the card along with passport next to it. _I shouldn’t be surprised,_ you thought – seems like all Chae’s friends are exceptionaly mesmeric men and that’s how you will recognize them. Even in this hotel, their aura was enticing. And to think you still don’t know the last four of them gave you chills; no quite sure if good ones or not.

\- Tarot reader? – you heard the waitress say with clear amusement in her voice.

\- Well.. I am what I am – came his unhurried response.

This picked your interest – spiritual stuff was something that always interested you, but your parents and boyfriend were always saying it’s obvious bluff for desperate people. For most of them, it surely was – but for you, that was a specialized way to understand yourself on a deeper level. It didn’t really hurt anyone, right? What’s wrong with searching for answers? They’re just suggestions, after all.

Your mother wouldn’t really like these statements, so your father and exboyfriend; surely they would take you to the church immediately, even if none of them was that much religious. It was easier to not voice such opinions.

\- Can you predict future for me, sir? – your coworker asked in another shameless attempt to.. well, seduce your guest probably. You felt somehow uneasy about her behaviour; _he is our client. Stay professional, girl._

Your not fully healed wrist ached with a harsh reminder; _okay. I am hypocrite._

\- Future is fickle, but sure thing, darling. Here, draw one.

While you tapped the newcomer’s data on the computer, he offered her cards. She took her time, because you finished all the reservation procedure and she still hasn’t decided yet. Part of you wanted to stop this recognizable „I am gonna win you over” performance, but the other wanted to see how it will play out.

\- Come on – the gentleman encouraged, his voice dropping low in comfort:- There’s no need to be shy.

Although his proclamation spoke warmth, your ears picked the hidden warning.

Waitress giggled playfully, finally picking one and laying it on the reception’s desk, directly between the three of you. Her face changed in a flash upon seeing the card’s illustration.

\- … death?! – she gasped, cheeks no longer blushing; color drained from her whole body in matter of laughable seconds.

You grimaced, setting the guest’s documents next to the tarot card.

\- It doesn’t mean you will die – you said bluntly, exasperated from her ignorance and third-wheeling all this time:- Death signify transformation and new beginnings.

Spiritualist took a glance at you, noticeably pleased with your statement; corners of his mouth slightly upwards in subtle smile. Now you could inspect why your coworker was so smitten; the heart-shaped face was loveable, but celestial nose and eyebrow piercing peeking through his ebony bangs were menacing.

Another risky presence on this godforsaken hotel.

\- It’s not real, anyway..! – huffed the girl, practically stomping away:- Who would believe such thing?! Good day to you, sir!

Her sarcasm left you tense, not knowing what guest’s reaction will be to such attitude, but thankfully he laughed.

\- Sorry about this, sir – you sighed, grateful for his laidback feedback.

\- It’s okay – he smiled again, then tilted his head:- You handled it nicely. Care to tell me how this cute receptionist know tarot meanings?

 _Is it standard for them to be like this,_ you thought, starting to blush.

\- It’s uh, interesting – you stumbled over the words, probably making fool of yourself.

\- It is.. but only for particular people.

The following silence was heavy, but not suffocating. Restaurant’s noise hushed in background while you looked in each other’s eyes, his dark irises pulling you in. You couldn’t quite understand him; his behavior light, but mystifying underneath. Almost like his tarot deck.

You broke eye contact first, grabbing his key uncommonly fast.

\- Anyway! – you said in wobbly voice:- Mr Im Changkyun, here’s your documents! And key of course! The room’s number is 402. On the fourth floor!

He still looked at you, making it hard to resist his magnetic stare, until you handed him all the possessions. Your sleeve moved a little, showing him the fresh tattoo on your wrist – paint still deeply black, plainly fresh. It was on the last stage of healing, but intensity of ink and not-so-subtle glimmer of the ointment were not hard to notice.

You kept the tattoo a secret from everyone, always wearing hoodies at home and making sure to fasten your sleeves at work. Your mother will probably have a heart attack when she will see this, but you will think about it when the weather start to urge you to show more of skin.

Tattoos were also a big no-no in your workplace, since it didn’t match the place’s aesthetics. You understood the guests may didn’t like it, but the look of Im’s face was something you didn’t expect.

\- .. what is this?- he spitted, grabbing his stuff from you but not really moving. His smile disappeared, baring teeth instead. He glared at your dark mark with mix of anger and distaste.

You looked between him and atramentous scar.

\- It’s just.. sir, excuse me..

He literally spluttered and whisked away to the stairs, information about the elevator dying on your tongue.

Not understanding the situation at all, you hurriedly rearranged your sleeve, hiding the cryptic MX sign from all possible onlookers.

_thank you for reading_


	5. Another me that looks like me

\- Y/N, take these extra beddings to new guest from the apartment, alright? – your manager said, walking to reception’s backroom with fresh sheets and dropping it on your desk.

Taking your eyes away from pile of paperwork, you looked at her with confusion.

\- Wait, why? Isn’t that Yoonho’s job?

\- Well, I wouldn’t be asking you if he was free – she answered with a shrug:- Come on, you will finish it later. Our client is waiting by the desk.

Your supervisor left the backroom with hurry, surely to attend to next guests. It was busy afternoon without doubt, but you never had to take care of luggage or show guests around – that was what Yoonho was for. You spent such shifts like a dog in kennel, stuck on the reception with endless paperwork.

Maybe this day was on the next level of fuss, since your hotel porter didn’t have enough time to fulfill his duties; well. Another speciality for you to add to you resume – you are really starting to do everything in this place.

You took the stuff for new guest, which actually happened to be three pillows – _seriously, someone’s hella spoiled_. It even smelled more extra than usual laundry delivered by washhouse. Apartments held higher standards than rest of the rooms, but that was too much. And receptionist guide..? Something’s fishy here.

When you walked outside, you understood immediately.

He was standing next to the stairs with crossed arms, not bothering to look at the people around, focusing on the ceiling instead. Long, graceful face was almost blank, showing no emotions at all – but it was as impressive as you remembered.

\- Mr Chae! – you smiled politely coming closer:- It’s good to see you again, sir!

His eyes fell on you and in that moment you thought his face is the only element you knew, despite your meeting before.

He had slightly longer hair, falling in his breathtaking eyes, but most important it was dyed light blonde. This unexpected colour suited him better than you could think, making him look like prince from fantasy.

He didn’t wore his elegant suit either. Dark blazer and black t-shirt with extremely deep neckline was a big difference. The sapphire velvety neckerchief made him sophisticated enough for the place though.

He didn’t answer you greeting, which throw you off a bit, but you led him to the elevator anyway. Soft steps followed behind you, comforting your uneasiness, but quickly died in commotion of people pouring into the hall. How easy it was for guests to disregard you was beyond your knowledge; they barely let you come through them, lot of them bumping you in the shoulders without glance, not speaking about basic „excuse me”.

_Self-centered bastards,_ came through your mind when you had to grip the pillows tighter in order to not drop it. You didn’t need pleasantries anymore. _Just let me do my goddamn job without feeling like unwanted burden in my own workplace._ Why people have this awful need to put others below themselves?

You finally made it to the elevator. Doors closed with soft ‘ding’ sound and you were left alone with Mr Chae, peaceful classic music playing in the background. It didn’t help you, so you tapped your foot, looking at the growing floor’s numbers at the display above you.  
You stepped out with silent huff, directing your steps to destined apartment.

\- Here we are – you started, once again picking up a perfect worker mask:- This is your keycard and-

\- Obviously – the blonde interjected. He opened his door and glanced in your way expectantly.

Oh, okay.

\- Uh, yes.. we serve breakfast between 6AM and 11AM, the restaurant is located-

\- Next to the reception. I know.

Unpleasant feeling sat on your shoulders – bags of mixed annoyance, incomprehension, torpor.

_Take a grip._ Maybe that’s his way of acting, even if he was a gentleman on your first ecounter. Worse day. Unpleasant journey. It’s easy to take it out on some poor receptionist, after all.

\- You can also order anything from the menu until 11PM. There’s no need for you coming down, just use the phone in the room. Number for restaurant-

\- 4105 – his expression grew more bored by the seconds; he sighed, clearly fed up:- Is there anyting you can tell me that’s not on the front office brochure? I had plenty time to read it.

\- I.. I don’t think so, sir. If there’s..

\- Great. Don’t waste my time anymore. I waited long enough in the lobby for your guidance, which was highly lacking by the way.

Bags on your shoulders became heavier, thanks to added astonishment.

\- I will take those – prideful man pulled extra pillows from your hands, inspecting them with furrowed brows:- You brushed it against few people in the hall, but I don’t have energy to deal with it today..

You stood puzzled; is that guy.. _scolding_ you actually?

\- That would be all. You can go – he informed you bluntly and added with another sigh:- I have enough of your standoffish attitude. Four stars hotel, good joke.. is this kind of service a new standard..

Chae turned his attention towards apartment, looking around in observation. You couldn’t bring yourself to move, grounded by heavy weight of complaints. It happened from time to time of course, as always in hotel service. You can’t remember if anybody directed such dissatisfactions directly towards you, though. To say it hit like a bucket of a cold water was undestatment. Holy crap, you were doing your best, it was these ungrateful guests, thinking they can do whatever they want and..

\- Still thinking about how you’re better than everyone here?

Your tore your eyes away from the carpet you were unawarely gaping into. Unimpressed face of handsome client was calm as winter’s evening – cold and unforgiving.

Why he’s beheaving like this? You might be less providing than you should be, that’s true, but.. you’re trying, all the time, fighting with constant mood swings – both yours and people here. You’re sane enough to not grin like a robot all the time. Nobody can be nice everyday. It’s almost like he’s saying..

Blonde graced you with small smile.

\- You’re excatly like your guests. You’re too proud to admit it, aren’t you?

_What?_ Hell no, you’re not-

\- Maybe that’s why you’re so lonely.

Doors closed, your baffled expression reflected in glazed 403 number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ fantasia all day, all night


	6. Wait right here

_You’re exactly like your guests._

It’s important to let things go in life; toxic people, bad memories, negative thoughts. You learn the lesson and then put it in the back of your mind. With time, it disappear into oblivion so you can walk forward, lighter but wiser.

It’s also the basic rule of self-care –after all, sticking yourself to nasty stuff isn’t healthy. Too easy to throw out any happiness of living, ditching your existence in a small pit of degradation.

_You’re too proud to admit it, aren’t you?_

Easy to say. 

Since that day, you’re trying to act normally: sleep, eat, work, repeat. Keeping yourself busy, all the time, doing extra work, staying more hours in the hotel. Time flies thankfully, but it stops abruptly when you lay in the bed – when there are no more possibilities of running away. In the darkness of your small room all hidden thoughts come alive to torment your consciousness, letting you fall into Morpheus’s arms late at night.

Why Chae’s words moved you so much? It wasn’t true; he just pinched your pride with harsh unpleasantries. You shouldn’t let it bother you so much. You should let it go.

\- Y/N?

But here you were, another day with a strained frame of mind and irksome tension rising between your shoulder blades. Hey, where’s your „worker of the month” prize? They better give you some pretty damn bonus with monthly payment this time.

\- Y/N? – Yoonho’s voice finally hit you, instead of sliding bluntly between your ears.

\- Yeah, what is it?

When his response didn’t come immediately, you gazed in his direction; the young porter wore a shockingly serious face. Such expression didn’t suit his usual happy demeanor.

\- What’s with that face? – you asked simply, hands still busy at the keyboard with responding emails.

\- Really? I’ve been calling your name for ten minutes.

\- Well.. I am working, as you can see – you stated simply, focusing on the screen once again.

Your friend scoffed loudly.

\- As always – _that’s not a lie,_ you thought to yourself:- But what’s with that maniac mode on?

You shook your head, not understanding, but also trying to distribute attention between talking and writing another answer for some guy going by ridiculous address monbebe4ever. Who the heck uses such nick? For official reservation? You’re gonna have a good laugh when you see the man.

\- You’re practically running around all your shift. And I saw the extra hours on the graphic.

\- There’s a lot of work – you shrugged, typing away typical pleasantries. _Mr monbebe4ever, we don’t have spare apartments on suggested date, but.._

\- No, you behave like you’re on speed or something. Jeez, Y/N, could split some with me, you know? These muscles have their limits and the amount of luggage clearly not..

You laughed, pushing the keyboard away. No use for it now, that much was obvious by Yoonho’s attempts; his smile confirmed so.

\- First of all, young sir, I would like to inform you this workplace is drug-free and so am I! Such accusations are really hurtful – you smiled truthfully, even if all this was just for laugh:- And yes, I am doing a lot of work because.. I am a great worker probably?

\- Yes, a perfect worker from the boss point of view, that’s for sure.

\- How so?

\- Where do I start? – Yoonho crossed his arms and started to count his arguments.

You tried to give him your full attention, but the soft change in your surroundings made it difficult. It wasn’t sudden, more like it emerged from the peaceful buzz of afternoon – smooth, low-key sound, enough to pick up your interest though. It slowly changed into an unrecognizable melody: a serene, sad song.

\- I didn’t even see you eating lunch! I’m not sure if you’re starving yourself or..

You’re not a musician by any means, but your ears longed for such sound. Focusing only on it, you muffled Yoonho’s complaints.

Feels like someone’s whispering behind your back about his unspoken desires.. desires somehow similar to yours, since you’re drawn so much to it.

\- .. you washed every lamp in the reception! Isn’t that housekeeping work? You want to replace all staff-

\- Do you hear that? – you interjected without hesitation, still listening intently.

\- .. and became the-what?

\- The song? – you slipped away from your desk to stand in the middle of the lobby.

\- Song? I don’t-

\- Is that a piano?

\- Pi.. what? Y/N, what are you talking about?

\- We had a piano in the hotel, right?

\- A few years back, yeah? I don’t even know what they did with it – porter shook his head in consternation:- Is that some weird way of running away from the topic? It is, am I right?

You let the melody pull you away; _I am here by myself._

\- I’ll check it out, watch the reception okay?

\- Seriously? Y/N, don’t ignore me!

You sprinted to stairs, not bothering with waiting for the elevator or Yoonho’s approval. With every floor the song was louder, fulfilling the halls with wonderful melancholy. That and clicks of your small heels. 

No guests were around, so you could easily spot the source of music. Next to the stairs leading to the 4th floor, door with the green emergency sign was half-open. You slowly came closer, opening it wider for the final answer.

In blank, white staircase stood old, wooden piano with numerous scratches. You were so close to it, but its sound didn’t overwhelm you anyway – more likely embraced you. The song was sad as you thought, but warm nonetheless.

Much like the expression of the man playing the instrument; sitting sideways to you, he couldn’t hide his features from you. Chocolate hair was brushed neatly and his shirt didn’t have any wrinkles. Although he was playing such a sad song, he smiled at the piano keys in wonder, his cheekbones outstanding by doing so. You patiently waited for him to acknowledge you, but it didn’t happen before he finished playing.

Fingers still lingering at the keyboard, stranger’s eyes finally looked at you.

\- Why it’s here?

You needed a moment to understand he was asking about the instrument; _what a melodic voice,_ however cliche it sounds.

\- It’s old.. and not good looking, I suppose.

He nodded in understanding, not adding anything.

\- What you played.. – you started carefully, gaining his attention:- It was.. nice. Sad, but wonderful.

He laughed, cheekbones once again prominent.

\- It’s okay to enjoy sadness sometimes. Feels better afterward.

\- That’s true – you agreed, remembering the emotions running through your body by listening:- It sounded like asking for a help..

\- Did it? – surprised, he shrugged shoulders then:- I’m not sure, but maybe I did it unintended..

This made you smile; _truthfully soul._ Not many people here are like that.

\- That’s what led me here – you smiled to him, warmness spreading in your chest seeing him doing the same:- Are you our guest, sir?

\- Yes! I mean, not yet, but yes – he walked closer and handed you black card from his pocket:- I already have a reservation, so I thought I just..

\- .. come in?- you questioned, trying not to smile wider. The card was a great explanation for this situation; Chae’s guest. It was the first of them that didn’t give you chills at least. Nice turnaround.

\- It sounds funny now, I admit. I’m not used to someone’s taking care of me – he dropped his gaze for a moment, unnamed sentiment flashing through his eyes, to come back to you in courteous politeness.

 _He is hiding something,_ that much is clear.

\- It’s not a problem, Mr..?

\- Yoo Kihyun – the man bowed slightly, then gestured to exit:- Shall we?

\- Of course, please follow me – he opened the door for you, which was a nice surprise and you couldn’t help but add:- Can I give you advice for a future, Mr. Yoo?

\- Hm? – he humored you with a small smile:- Don’t play old piano in the emergency staircase?

You laughed.

\- It won’t hurt to ask for a little help sometimes.

His smile didn’t fade, but changed to more thoughtful.

\- Look who’s talking, Miss?


	7. Trembling feelings come rushing into me right now

How funny it is – spending all your time at work, not having a moment for yourself, complaining about it all the time.. and when the day off comes, you have no clue what to do with yourself. How should I make this time productive, so I feel accomplished? What plan shall I follow, so I can go to bed without remorse? Maybe I will clean around since it’s always a mess - usually, I don’t have time to do it properly. Which book I have to read – probably the one about plants, I bought it last year.. but before that, a little exercise. Move your body! Keep it young and flexible!  
Or should I just rest? Lay in the bed all day, not changing from my pajamas? Warm tea, hot coffee? Takeovers, no cooking. Stupid movie on tv, which will help my brain completely turn off. 

You couldn’t decide, but that didn’t stop the time; tic-tac, hour by hour, morning changed into the afternoon, the day flew by on useless activities. A little bit of cleaning the room, but not that much; trying the new hairstyle you saw on pinterest, but as always, reality proved you’re not skilled enough. Pizza sounded nice, until you checked your wallet – not this month, sadly.  
You chewed at your mother’s dinner and went out.  
It was already dark, but the thin layers of snow made evening look somehow brighter. It wasn’t lovely – the streets were empty, maybe a few cars passed by. Most citizens chose to hide in the bars and cafes. You walked idly through the city center, watching shop windows full of various products that screamed _buy me, just today half price off, you will never see an offer like this_. Eyes get tired easily of flashing lights, so quick stroll through the peaceful park will do.  
As the night came closer, so do your negative thoughts. Another day off wasted without any plans. You’re not even mad anymore about it; just numb. That’s all you feel lately, every day is the same, same scheme, just different faces.. some small disputes and joys from time to time. What is time, anyway? A vision of well-organized incidents? Nature’s changes phenomenon?  
Past, present, future – all merged in one, you think, when you stand before familiar building. Shangri-La**** shined proudly on the dark sky.  
You slipped through the entrance to the lobby, immediately warming up. Just by looking around, you could tell it was another busy night on the hotel; some people were waiting for the elevator, the leather couch was occupied by a fancy couple with a surprising amount of luggage, and the reception desk was already crowded by a group of elder businessmen. The last party was the loudest, clearly angry.  
\- Where is the receptionist? How long we are supposed to wait here?!  
_That doesn’t look right_ came through your mind, your work ethic instantly pulling you in. For a second you were ready to jump behind the counter, but in the end decided against it – that wouldn’t look good either.  
Still, the feeling of purpose you were lacking all day insisted to take action. After a moment of quick thinking, you headed to the restaurant – maybe there was some misunderstanding with supper delivery or something? Your coworker might get involved for too long.. or maybe restaurant stuff will know anything about their whereabouts.  
The restaurant was full. All tables in the back were taken, ornate lamps painting the whole place in soft, orange light. You couldn’t spot any waiters; odd. Gentlemen on the couches nearby had full appetizer plates, so someone had to take care of it not long ago.  
Looking around without results was making you feel funny – here you were, on your day off, again in your workplace, trying to resolve petty problems. Even though nobody really acknowledged you, it was enough to make your mind dark again. _Pathetic,_ voices in the back of your head started to whisper, _you may feel safe and needed here, but as you can see.._  
Strong coffee aroma disturbed these thoughts. Your gaze tried to follow your nose, which led you to the bar – no barman, again, but it didn’t look like a problem for men deeply engrossed in conversation over newspapers. And for the gentleman next to them also; sitting on the barstool, wearing a black shirt with pulled sleeves and sipping that coffee. He was looking at you already: Im Changkyun.  
This surprise created tingling sensation in the nape of your neck, muscles already starting to tense. Mr. Im pushed away his cup and leaned on the backseat, his whole demeanor in contrast to yours. It didn’t comfort you – the foolishness of the situation once again smacking you in the face. His gaze slid to the men next to him, which made you think it’s a great opportunity to exit the whole scene. Few steps and you’ll be gone.  
The restaurant buzz died abruptly; mixed voices were cut in the middle of sentences. The only noise in the whole place was the clock ticking, tic-tock. Voices in your head jumped to conclusions in seconds, _everybody is staring at you surely, you fool, it’s not place for you!_  
Hesitantly, you looked back, but not even a single guest was glancing your way. Before you could decide what kind of relief it was, the unsettling emotion started to develop your stomach – the view, the commotion, the people.. were still as a marble statue.  
If you felt strange walking into a restaurant full of glamorous people before, you weren’t sure how to define your emotions as the only one moving. That’s it, moving. Your first thought was alive, but that’s way too much.  
_Yes, that must be some kind of joke.. or I’m really tired.._  
Movement at the bar caught your eye; it was once again him, Mr Im – he was reading the newspapers from the conterminous men, their faces and gestures frozen in time. _It does look like a scene from the movie,_ your mind whispered with distress; what’s worse, the thought of my spirit so broken it changes reality or that I’m pitiful enough for my brain to use one of the charming clients for my weird hallucinations?  
Said man dropped the press and headed in your direction, stopping in front of you. The set of circumstances steadily rose your discomfort. You were clenching your fists so hard it must leave prints of nails digging into the skin.  
\- What are you waiting for, baby?  
His voice was loud and clear in the untypical silence of this place.  
\- I.. don’t know what’s going on..? – came your quiet, but honest response, the use of a pet-name not even bothering you in this bizarre case.  
He hummed with deliberation.  
\- Let me help you look for the answers – he said. You let your face tell him how uncomprehending all it was for you, but he just lifted his hand, showing you small object: lighter, small fire dancing on the level of his lips.  
With furrowed brows, you were ready to ask what the hell is this but brunet switched the flame off. Just like that, the restaurant came alive once again – people talking as nothing happened, a few minutes gap in time unnoticed.  
You didn’t feel your jaw dropping, but the gentleman ahead of you clearly did; while you were gaping at the obvious crowd, he raised your chin with his thumb, closing your mouth.  
Looking once again at him, each time with a bigger swirl of emotions inside, you spotted his small smile. _This bastard’s having a ball, isn’t he? Typical arrogant guest, thinking he can play with me-_  
\- Ladies first – he gestured towards the door.  
You gazed back at the bar, where fellow barman was cleaning Im’s dishes. You were sure he wasn’t there before.  
But you were also sure hall full of guests were frozen in time. What’s the reality?  
\- Just a moment, sir – you agreed, hoping for answers.  
\- As long as you will need.  
Both of you headed towards the elevator, reception nearby already empty. Strange. One of your coworkers was typing her life away into a computer, but it’s impossible to attend such a big group in a few minutes you weren’t here. You tried to remember if the businessmen from earlier were already accommodated, but their faces were unfamiliar to you. Which is rare, since you spent here so many hours..  
Soft ding announced the elevator and you stepped inside.  
\- Huh, weird – you mumbled to yourself:- How did she manage in this amount of time ..?  
Mr Im chuckled next to you.

_thank you for reading_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _~ ... it ain't over_
> 
> Goverment and rich men in suits decided it's the end of pandemic so I have to go back to work. Probably will have less time to write, sadly.  
> But I really want to tell you this story, monbebes - please have patience. All feedback make my heart flutter.  
> Stay safe and happy, loves.


	8. Beyond time and space

_I came here for answers,_ you repeated to yourself like a mantra all the way here. You took some comfort in this thought, which helped you calm your nerves. You walked into Im’s apartment focused, even if little disoriented.  
He offered you a seat at the table, while he busied himself with lighting candles. He used matches, suspicious lighter forgotten. He probably did it for a vibe or to simply give you time to calm yourself. Few lamps around were turned on anyway, giving the room cozy aura. You took your coat off in an attempt to feel more civil in the whole situation.  
\- Wine? – the spiritualist offered, picking the bottle from the drawer. You shook your head without much thought, not liking the idea of drinking at work.  
Not work, _it’s a day off._ Workplace. Drinking in the workplace. _Drinking in your guest’s room._ There’s so much wrong it won’t make a difference – hell, you should’ve said yes.  
It was too late. Brunet sat on the opposite side of the small table, the glass of dark red liquor by his side.

\- Do you have any questions? – he asked, spreading velvet cloth on the desk.  
\- Yes ..? – you answered uncertainly and continued, encouraged by the tilt of his head:- What have you done in the restaurant?  
\- It’s not about me – he reached toward light package on his left side:- It’s not about people down there. It’s about you.  
\- I literally didn’t do anything..  
\- Well, you came here, don’t you?  
You shook your head, eyes glued to the rich, pink fabric at the table.  
\- I don’t know what I expected, of course you will say something like this – resignation filled your voice:- Next thing will be about fate or phenomenon that I wouldn’t understand..  
\- I don’t believe in fate.  
He pulled out black deck from the bundle; golden, silk scarf cast aside.  
\- How does it make sense? I mean, with your.. job ..?  
\- You don’t always do what you want to – he shuffled cards quickly in his hands, offering you to do the same. You took it, slowly mixing the cards, trying to not drop any with your inexperienced fingers.  
\- Doesn’t it make you unhappy?   
When you finished, Im’s eyes were observing you closely with thumb softly grazing his lips. The moment your gaze fell to his mouth, he smiled, small chuckle following. Instantly you changed your attention to cards again, fire starting to burn your cheeks from inside.  
\- I think we have more in common than we both think – he took the deck, spreading it on the table. Beautiful black and white flowers were embellishing the back of the magic cards. The excitement started to creep upwards your spine.  
\- We will check how your path is going, hm?  
Im picked three cards without hesitation, laying them right before you.   
\- Ready?  
You took a deep breath and nodded; _what’s the big deal?_  
\- Let’s see.. how is life treating this lovely creature so far? – he wondered and this time, the sweet nickname didn’t go unnoticed by your ears. Fluttering the abashment away with eyelashes, you concentrated on familiar painting of the Grim Reaper.  
\- Death?  
\- Reversed – he drew a circle with his right hand, his rings shining in the candlelight:- The doe wants to leave the forest and pasture on the field, but she’s too afraid to do so.  
 _I.. don’t know if I want more of life; what is more, anyway?_  
\- Well.. maybe she is – you shrugged, somehow awkward:- There’s no guarantee of better grass there, right?  
\- Of course not – he laughed:- But have you ever seen doe stuck in one place?  
You cast your gaze downwards, foolishness sitting back between your shoulders. Before you could close yourself in shame, his fingers grazed your hand on the table.  
\- Life is a mystery – warm explanation you wouldn’t suspect filled his face:- Don’t resist change, embrace it instead. Release your doubts.  
He gripped your hand fully.  
\- And the problem would be ..? – you asked in a small voice, feeling like a said doe trapped between stubborn hunter and a scary trap. Maybe that’s why your parents always warned you about spiritualism; this man was reading you without difficulty, pointing weaknesses that were part of your nature.  
A gentle squeeze of his fingers brought you back to the new card.  
\- What do you think of this lady?  
Woman’s portrait was laid before you, dressed in a rich silver dress. Her gaze was fixed on the cups in her hands, carefully spilling water between them. The observation took you a while, since her image was arranged towards Im, just like Death before.  
\- Well.. she looks very concentrated..  
\- Without doubt. No drop spilled, right? That requires a lot of attention, skill.. – Im looked at you expectantly, but you didn’t need his encouragement to follow the idea:  
\- … balance?  
He barely nodded, still expecting more of you, so you shyly added:  
\- But it’s reversed again.. so, um, no balance?  
His mouth curled upward and before you knew it, he raised your hand to said tender smile. You were damn sure he was about to kiss it, but his lips ghosted on the skin along with his warm breath.  
Which was probably even worse than a vision of him kissing your hand. You were thankful to yourself for getting out of your coat, because your body was under attack of hot waves, raising in temperature by each gesture of the man before you.  
\- Temperance says doe shouldn’t come to the same watering-place everyday – his eyes almost shined when you stilled abruptly; _shit, he knows it’s my day off._  
\- Who knows how many predators are waiting, taking notice of her routine?  
Predators? What does he mean? Old bastards trying to flirt with you during check-in or over-confident women playing with your nerves just because of boredom? You furrowed your brows with irritation, seeing no sense in this divination. There’s no risk in your life at all, only ever-present stability. Over-balancing your life with work may be right, but it’s not a real problem, right?  
 _Right?_  
The spiritualist stood slowly and encircled the table, sitting on the table almost in front of you, still holding your hand. He didn’t push you, giving you time to think about revelation. His presence, so much closer to you, forced your voice out though.  
\- .. what’s the point, then? – with a dry throat, the sentence came out rather weakly:- I mean, how to make it right?  
In answer to your question, he looked at the last card and then at you. You reached for it with a slightly sweaty hand, your brain huffing with loud _why are you so nervous about it?_ , which didn’t help your nerves sadly.  
The last card was facing you, unlike the other two; the image showing a dynamic scene of a tall building in the middle of the storm, thunders striking in the crumbling walls and people falling out of the windows. At the bottom was a simple line – _The Tower._  
Before you could examine it further, Im pulled you to your feet, standing along with you, chest to chest. If your heart wasn’t able to pick up the speed at the disturbing card, it surely did then, almost jumping out of the ribs.  
\- Here’s the answer to doe’s troubles – he said, tone dropping dangerously and eyes focused on you only, as if you were the last being in the existence. Last human; last woman.  
Maybe a little freaked out and definitely out of proper breath, you tried to specify:  
\- Wha-what she should do?  
You could feel how he huffed, no sound, but a slight movement of his body and warm breath scented with wine.  
\- Burn the fucking forest.  
Not giving you a chance to respond, he grabbed you by the nape of the neck and smashed his mouth to yours.

_thank you for reading_


	9. The serene intensity

During day shifts, you weren’t alone at least.  
The ever-exciting presence of Yoonho’s was absent since he somehow was busy all your shift, but at least you had the new intern standing at the front desk.  
What your hotel porter was doing in such a lazy day was far beyond you – Yoonho usually sat during these shifts alongside you on the reception, throwing jokes back and forth. You had a feeling in your gut that he was avoiding you, not quite sure why, but the way he disappeared the moment you stepped into the hotel was suspicious. Was he still angry about the day you ditched him for the piano music? Geez, this little boy and his attitude..  
On the second hand, you could sit alone in the back of the reception without the annoying nagging of your coworker. His always happy persona would quickly pick up your different aura and you surely weren’t ready to explain the cause of it.

_His hand gripped your waist, not letting you shy away from his body. The second one entangled in your messy locks held your head steady, leaving you defenseless to his conquering lips. Your fingertips brushed against male’s shirt, dry skin on soft material, not quite sure if the gesture was one of decline, acceptance or astonishment – what to think, or more importantly, how to think when you are kissed with such a passion?_

You massaged your temples, giving up on the documents spread before you on the desk. The letters had no meaning, just empty graphics without any sense of all. The only thing picking up your interest was the color of the furniture; mahogany brown, just like the one from apartment 402.

_He pushed you against the desk, pinning you to the surface with one motion of his hips. You gasped, which allowed him to slip his tongue inside your mouth. He moved smoothly and confidently, trained well in this old, carnival dance.  
\- Mr. Changkyun – a quiet murmur was all you got, breathless from not so simple kiss.  
He shushed you somewhere between kisses alongside your neck, but when you repeated his name once again – this time stronger, magically gripping the reality of the situation, he shoved two fingers into your mouth.  
\- Shh, little doe – his voice poured straight to your core, starting the fire when his teeth grazed your ear:- Let me show you what you’re missing hiding in the forest all the time, yeah?_

  
Previous night’s images were playing in your head in a loop, stuck on forever replay. The whole building was too heavy, not spacious enough for you and your hazy head full of fresh memories. You could feel how sticky your blouse was already. It was barely 5 PM, still a few hours away from shredding your uniform.

_He pushed your sweater high enough to shower your stomach with brief kisses, biting at your waistline. Not enough to dive himself into your breasts though, so he almost tore the clothing away._

  
Your manager will bite your head off for lack of work today, that’s for sure. 

_He pulled down the straps of your bra with his teeth, softly dropping it on the floor. Shivers ran through your topless torso, more of excitement than coldness; you let his hands map your body, feeling oddly safe. You could only think about how he still had his shirt on, no second thoughts about the whole situation. The freshness of being intimate with someone again gave you a high feeling, a light chest full of short breaths, and sudden strength to bow your spine seductively.  
You pulled at his shirt impatiently, wanting to feel his skin on yours, but at this moment all his focus was set on the zipper of your pants. Your quiet whines finally caught his attention after he discarded your jeans and by the way he smirked, you were pretty sure he was aware of your request all this time.  
\- Something’s wrong? – he questioned, gently stroking your lower abdomen with the back of his hand; the other one playing with the hem of your panties.  
You gripped his shirt, hoping it would be enough for an answer, but he snapped your underwear disapprovingly. His dark eyes looked expectantly at you, fully prepared to drag this out if you won’t cooperate.  
\- Can you.. can you take your shirt off? – you asked, a new set of fire consuming your face, so you tried to hide it behind an added plea:- Please?  
He took it off without hesitation with barely audible ‘not that hard, hm?’. You were drawn to the exposed skin immediately, hands softly grazing his chest._

  
You opened the few buttons of your blouse, the need for cooling off stronger than work ethic. Carefully looking at your reflection in the glass of the nearby shelf, you looked presentable; hair surprisingly neatly, no wrinkles on the shirt.  
But the shame filled you from head to toe.

_\- You have to tell me – he said, tone still, even if his fingers were all but still; pumping into your core with ferocity. Squishy sounds were loud in your ears, almost drowning his request. The ecstasy of his touch was unbearable, mind hazy, nails scratching male’s arms.  
You could only respond in a whine, lost between wild want and embarrassment of being exposed. Nude, eager and filthy; you are filthy, what the heck are you doing, but god damn his fingers, oh my god oh my god oh my-  
He stopped, his hands disappearing without any warning.  
\- No! – your id squeaked and continued, despite the superego laments:- No, no, why you stopped?  
\- I said you have to tell me – Im drew circles on your stomach with his wet fingers, then around your breasts, cleavage and paused at your collarbones. His eyes finally met your desperate gaze:- What are you waiting for, baby?  
You barely recognized his words were the same as an hour ago. The very same people but a dissimilar situation, unalike aura –and so your mind, contrasting to blank mindset back then, now full of lust, loud as thunder.  
Muting your morals, you said loud and clear:  
\- You. I want you._

  
You can’t blame this on anybody else; shit, you gave him all your consent.

_\- Do you?  
His question wasn’t what you were expecting. Changkyun pulled your right hand, pointing at the wrist scarred with tattoo ink.  
\- You say it’s me, but you came here with this awful mark..  
When he first saw your tattoo in the reception, he was disgusted, but at this moment you swear you could almost say he’s hurt. Why though? Why is he so touchy about it?  
Your body’s hunger didn’t want to wait and listen to the pointless conversation. All you could do was to mewl with dissatisfaction, rubbing your thigs together for comfort. Your partner agreed with a groan.  
\- But you can feel it, right? Stronger than whatever poison this bastard gashed you with – Im kissed you, dropping your hand, he searched for something behind your figure. His kisses were deep and breathtaking, spinning you straight into blissful numbness.  
You felt cold material around your hand.  
\- Just me and you – he whispered against your lips, showing you how he tied up your and his wrists together._

  
Thinking about it with a clear head now, it wasn’t just about how you gave him consent. More humiliating to you was actually how you enjoyed it.

_His hips came flush to yours at a constant pace with your ragged breaths.  
\- Look at me – he demanded:- Look at me and tell me, who makes you sing like this, Missy?  
Muffled 'you' fell from your mouth somewhere between ecstatic gasps. You were ready to tell whatever it takes for him to keep up the sweet feeling of fullness. Your womanhood drowned in the euphoria of long-forgotten attention. When was the last time..?  
\- That’s right, that’s right.. – Im laced fingers with yours and together you gripped your knee, letting him dive deeper into you. The silk scarf wrapped tightly around both your wrists felt shockingly cold on your hot skin.  
Your stomach twisted and tightened up, drawing a hiss from your partner.  
\- Shit – he murmured, clashing your lips again and speeding up his rhythm.  
You started to mumble nonsense into his skin, losing the balance of reality. More more more..  
\- Come with me, little doe, come on – his voice lurked you into leaping into madness, orgasmic waves eating you up, mouth opening up in silent scream.  
With closed eyes you let your mind leave your body, lost in the time and space, pleasure being the only felt sensation._

  
As euphoric and fantastic was your encounter, you quickly came back to realization – you slept with your guest.  
It didn’t hit you right away, of course, you were way too smitten with his body on top of yours and kisses shared right after; but when he left to the bathroom, you simply panicked. So you dressed up hastily and almost ran out of the hotel, taking the back exit in fear of meeting any coworker.  
Now, just the day after, you hide in the backroom, wishing to stay there your whole shift.  
Where went all your professionalism that you’re so damn proud of? Straight outta window surely, because you needed only a little attention to fully submit. To a guest. Your client. Pretty much stranger.  
Shameful and filthy, full of regret, but still thinking – about his scent, smoky but rich incense; about hints of wine on his tongue when he moaned during your orgasms; about his long fingers, firmly gripping yours, scarf connecting your wrists skin to skin. How wonderful it felt to be desired again, by a handsome man nonetheless.. or was it just a game for him? The silly receptionist bought trick with a time-stopping lighter? What was worse?  
It shouldn’t have happened. Your parents would probably kick you out with distaste. Your boss? The number of glares from coworkers, gossip following you everywhere? _You stupid girl, you forgot everything so easily, you can lose it all-_  
\- Miss Y/N?  
You nearly jumped, the unexpected voice from the intern harshly pulling you back to reality.  
\- Oh, sorry! – she swiftly apologized, uneasiness painting her ears scarlet:- I thought you will have a spare minute! S-sorry, I will take care of it!  
\- No, no, it’s okay – you scolded yourself for drifting away so carelessly:- What is it? Do you need any help?  
\- Uhh, kind of – her eyes snapped nervously back to the reception:- I mean, there’s new guest.. I booked him, the procedure says we should carry his luggage but I can’t reach the porter..  
\- Damn Yoonho – with a shake of your head, you stood up and headed towards the front desk:- What is he doing, lacking off like this?  
\- I’m sure he has something to do, Miss! – her hurried response and fluttering lashes gave you some hints about reasons for her heroic defense of said boy:- Please don’t yell at him later..  
After a few seconds of silence, you responded with a sigh.  
\- Only because you asked me to. Try to look for a better catch though, okay? At least more reliable than him – she giggled at your words, mumbling something about how _it’s not like that_ , but you knew better. The shy shuffling of her feet told you everything.  
You rolled your eyes with a faint smile; innocent crush. They’re so young and cute it’s making you feel really old.  
You stepped into reception without further thinking, leaving embarrassing memories behind you with the hope of not meeting your fears immediately. Thankfully, the place was quiet – the only figure was the new guest absorbed in his smartphone.  
He was young, despite the first impression – the grey hair must’ve been dyed. He hid his features behind the facemask. He worn sports clothes, kind of baggy and you weren’t sure if that’s just his style or he’s some celebrity trying hard to blend in.  
You spotted a gym bag next to him, not really the big one. You were ready to inform the intern it’s not necessary to take the luggage, but then you spotted the black business card in his hand.  
Instantly you straightened up, nerves kicking in.  
\- Good afternoon, sir – you greeted him with a polite voice and despite you seriously didn’t want to, you offered:- Let me assist you to your apartment.

_thank you for reading_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait; the times are crazy


	10. Keep provoking my curosity

The new guest tore his gaze away from the phone to meet yours, acknowledging you with a simple nod. The lack of words was a little surprising, but he didn’t seem to hold grudges against you like some of the previous quiet guests from the last floor.  
 _Still thinking about how you’re better than everyone here?_  
With a bitter swallow, you reached for his bag.  
\- I will take your luggage – you took it with a huff, shocked about its weight:- Please follow me, Mister.  
He did so, tapping slowly on the screen of his phone.  
You weren’t quite sure if his silence was a pleasant turnaround or disturbing occurrence. Between rare small talks and not so infrequently quarrels, ignorance suited most of your guests. Chae’s reservations never played by these rules, though – wild cards, all of them.

The man beside you hide his phone but didn’t utter a word. You rode in the company of the elevator hum, signaling the 4th floor with a soft ding. You walked towards his door, the beginning of standard formula at the tip of your tongue: _here’s your keycard, the restaurant is open…_  
A loud groan stopped you in your tracks. You turned around with startle, only to be met with the surprised face of until now silent guest. He took off his facemask, showing off light, perfect skin. He giggled then, a warm, almost adorable sound, so dissonant with the rest of his visuals.  
\- Oh, I am sorry Miss – he apologized with a small bow:- I’m just terribly tired and yawned before I could stop myself.  
You laughed along with him.  
\- It’s alright, let’s make it quick so you can rest properly – you suggested, opening his apartment. Once inside, you dropped luggage and gave him short instructions about hotel regulations. Taking note of his earlier behavior, you drew the curtains and dimmed the lights to let his eyesight relax already.  
\- If you need any help, don’t hesitate to call reception.  
\- Everything seems perfect to me, thank you – he took his bag without any effort and laid it on the bed, which made you think why the heck he couldn’t do it earlier and left it to you to drag it all the way here. Why did people love to make your life harder? You should’ve call Yoonho to do this, it’s his job..  
 _You’re exactly like your guests._  
Uneasy feeling sat in the pit of your stomach again.  
\- Not sure about my coach though, he may nag you about anything really – the man laughed in a low voice. You glanced at his baggy tracksuit, awfully white sneakers, big, heavy bag – in addition, you caught a peek of a sport t-shirt inside with bright caption _TEAM WONHO_.  
He must be some kind of athlete, then.  
\- Always glad to be of service – you decided to stay polite.  
\- Ahaha, please, don’t encourage him – he snorted, sitting on the bed. In poor lighting, bags under his eyes weren’t so prominent as before, but his face hid some uneasiness. You weren’t sure if it was fatigue, though.  
Better to be cautious. He was one of Chae’s friends, after all, he could snap at you anytime. Or do something else; your tattooed wrist burned with a reminder one more time.  
\- Hope you enjoy your stay, sir.   
\- I hope so, too.. trainings are insane lately – with a sigh, he leaned his elbows on knees, slouching:- What’s the point in trying anymore? All I do is mess things up anyway..  
Unconsciously your feet already pointed towards the door; it wasn’t a conversation you should or even want to have with a man you didn’t know the name of. Damn, what were you supposed to say? You’re not a psychologist. How to act tactfully here?  
The question was if you really wanted to be tactful; or if you just wanted to leave. Your personal life was a solid confusion enough lately. _Sir, please let me just do my job.._  
\- I think you just need a proper rest – you spoke calmly, trying to induce such an effect on him. Luckily, he nodded in agreement.  
\- Yeah, that sounds wonderful..  
You bowed and left the apartment, closing the doors gently.   
Letting out a deep breath of relief, you wondered why your work is getting harder like this. Tourism was always full of surprises, as many of people-related businesses. But roller coaster like this was new; one day you are getting psychotherapy with a tattoo artist, another one you are deeply insulted, sometimes you briefly met someone decent and then you are getting tricked by tarot reader and.. well.   
Today you were met with a depressed sportsman. The small voice in your head recommended extra blankets and nice champagne to add in hotel system info about this room, but mostly you just wanted to get back to the backroom in reception. You didn’t want to bother about another messed up client. Sitting alone, pretending to work but being able to dwell in your own thoughts.. just being ignorant and properly don’t care.. just like your typical guests.  
 _You’re exactly like your guests._  
\- Giving a poor hotel guide again?  
More than a reminder of harsh words, you were startled by the same voice behind you. Turning around, you were met with the main cause of your distress lately, your own nemesis, however dramatical it sounded.  
\- Mr. Chae – you responded tightly.  
He looked a bit different; his hair a little washed out, not so outstandingly bleached anymore. He wore all black again, his blazer slightly damp from the weather outside. As much as it was normal, it was weird to see since you remember how unaffected he was by the snowstorm when you saw him for the first time.  
When he was a gentleman making odd reservations.  
\- Not much changed, I see.  
 _But you did, sadly._  
The blonde slid keycard beside the knob to his door, not facing you, which didn’t stop him from talking:  
\- I wonder when you will understand how short-sighted you are. What needs to happen for you to realize?  
Hearing harsh words from this man wasn’t new. Somehow expecting it, your feelings weren’t as hurt as before. Anxious, yes, but not stunned.  
Chae stepped into the room, finally looking at you with clear incomprehension.  
\- You got help all this help from Changkyun only to be swept into your ignorance once again. A pity, really.  
Your breath hitched.  
\- A help? – you whispered with the strained voice once again; stunned by Chae’s word, once again.  
\- He’s a gifted reader – the man shrugged and added with a little, mocking smile:- And passionate lover, I suppose.  
You watched with horror as he started to close to the door; holy shit, your heartbeat loud in your ears, _he knows, everybody knows, does everybody in this hotel know-_  
\- How did you know?  
Your heels stopped his door from closing; your instantaneous act making him raise his eyebrows.  
\- So now we’re talking, I see ..? You weren’t so talkative-  
\- How did you know?! - you almost hissed at him, all work etiquette thrown out of the window. You could already feel sweat forming at your temples, the effect of the mixed shame and anger. I am talking before thinking once more, you thought, but the rush of emotions muted any rational thoughts. All your fears building through the whole day came alive sooner than you expected.   
Hyungwon clicked his tongue.  
\- You are missing the point, why am I not surprised? – he flicked lights on and stepped inside, taking off his blazer and simply ignoring you. You followed him inside, determined to find some closure on your constant distress.  
\- You’re the one who’s not listening! I asked you how did you know!  
\- Know what? How you were offered all the answers and still didn’t bother to act?  
\- No, I mean me and Mr. Changkyun!  
\- Seriously, I am saying the words and you stubbornly.. – his gaze fell upon your angered posture, clenched fists, and finally, teary eyes. He immediately softened:- Oh. You think I am judging you, do you?  
\- What? – you tried to blink away the blurriness:- No, I want to know how do you know.. did you two speak? Does everybody know?  
He shook his head, stepping closer. You were babbling your nerves way.  
\- Did you speak with anyone else? D-did you speak with my manager? I really don’t want to lose this job..  
\- Hush with his nonsense – he said, sweeping your tears away with his cold hand:- Why are you like this? Why are you afraid?  
\- What.. what everybody will think when they will know?   
\- Who is ‘everybody’? Your clients? Boss? – he took your right hand in his, thumb drawing circles in your uniform’s cuff. Your tattoo burned under the material:- Or is it you? Are you afraid to admit to yourself that you enjoyed this?  
You silently dropped your head.  
 _I am only a stupid doe._  
\- You silly thing – he chuckled:- Did you want it?  
Not brave enough, you just nodded.  
\- You wanted it, so you got it – his fingers under your chin made you look up. His face wasn’t as malicious as always:- Like a strong and independent woman do.  
You tried to turn away after his absurd words, but he stopped you. Chae’s eyes were nothing but sincere and a little bit playful as if the situation amused him. The small hint of a smile danced on his lush lips.  
\- You conquered a fine man – he clicked his tongue, sound like before, but with faked shock:- Feisty huntress, someone would say.  
You couldn’t help but laugh.  
\- I am nothing but hunted doe.  
\- Tsk, tsk – he took both of your hands:- Only the dancers will know who leads the dance.  
Not sure how it worked, but you were able to let your worries go away – at least, for this moment. Saying your concerns out loud helped to realize how feeble they were actually. Unnecessary paranoia almost killed possible good experience; you should accept how free you felt then, after all. Freedom and being desired could build your self-esteem that your ex-boyfriend and the exhausting job definitely destroyed.  
Finally filled with comfort by the last person you would suspect, all your tense muscles could relax. This gave you a chance to inspect the man before you closely; marvelous as you remembered him. Long face, big, mischievous eyes. Your own followed the shape of his mouth; his tongue licked his lips.  
\- Looks like I’m the prey– he murmured:- Where did little doe go?  
You gave him a small, mysterious smile, inching towards his face.  
\- Oh I see.. – his breath mingled with yours:- Let’s the hunt begin, then?

_thank you for reading_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year, loves - hope it will treat us all kindly.


	11. Keep shimmering

It felt good to pretend to be someone. His shaky breath and silent grunts made you believe you were someone. For a moment you could abandon your everyday persona, the prosaic receptionist with nothing exciting happening in her life. In this space, for a vague amount of time, you were a dangerous woman with charming powers.  
Maybe somewhere deep inside you, this woman was always hidden? The unkind world taunted her, so she needed someone to ignite this fire and build it up enough to burn disbelievers ..?  
 _I am going too far_ , your last rational part stated; _I am glorifying myself._

\- All this skin.. – Hyungwon mumbled into your breasts:- Hidden like some treasure..  
You almost considered his words honest; how could you not, when his tongue circled your nipples in perfect circles. Hands trailed your curves with care, like a sculptor carving his showpiece. For a man with such a sharp attitude, his gestures were pretty tender.   
_Full of grace._ That maybe suited him better you thought, observing how he licked a stripe from sternum up to your chin, single finger following path upwards along your spine. Goosebumps awake on your skin, shaking you with pleasant electricity.  
\- It pisses me off – he suddenly said, not stopping with the caress:- It pisses me off how you can’t see what you should do and what’s going on here.  
Typical Chae: sweet outside, harsh inside. Misled by his actions, shivers ran down your back. As always in his company, you were dancing on the edge of the enjoyment and discomfort. He was waltzing you skillfully from side to side, a kiss here, stab there.  
\- I told you, you are such a hypocrite – statement pressed into your throat forced you to oppose.  
\- It’s not true – arguments that occupied your mind all this time crumbled under his touches:- You are judging me because of one situation.. how.. how can this be fair?  
\- So I am using our brief meeting as a lens for your personality.. – he wondered, pulling your shirt out from skirt:- Just like you do with your guests?  
Fingers stroked exposed arms and you both postponed the conversation for a while. He came closer, foreheads touching, lips softly grazing each other. Your waltz slowed, steps more intimate than hot. You weren’t ready to open yourself up as much as he wanted to; not like he waited for your approval. His confident aura was telling you he already knew what was hidden behind your layers. All this dance – not just to expose your insides, but to make you look at them with eyes wide open.  
\- But.. – you started short on breath and had to take a deep breath to ground yourself enough to speak:- But I am trying to be better, to not patronize.. It matters and you-you’re still reproaching me..  
Hyungown plainly laughed.  
\- Don’t you hear yourself?  
Was he mocking you? Probably. His actions tried to smooth his words, hands squeezing your waist and mouth leaving voluptuous marks on your arms. You weren’t into hot and cold games like that, preferring your lovers to show pure, honest affection. The man holding you was defiant enough to make your stomach tie in knots in more than pleasurable ways though. Was it just his good looks winning you over or something you couldn’t place your finger on-  
\- Duplicitous – came whisper straight into your ear:- That’s what you are, Miss.  
Why did he keep insisting on it? Why does it sound like an insult again, but served on the golden plate?   
\- It’s hard – your melancholic tone made him look at you fully:- To be always nice and understanding for those who can’t be at least civil with you.

Chae nodded with clear understanding. The hope of clearing your name burned inside you along with desire, wishing he pulled your skirt higher instead of kneading the material.   
\- It is hard, true – he pondered, rising the skirt higher by mere millimeters, killing you with anticipation. Lost in thought, he uttered soft _huh_ under his breath and decided to slay your new-born hope:- It’s better to think you’re someone better then, as you said earlier.. someone above the crowd, right?  
\- What?! No, it’s not-  
\- You and your tiny peccadilloes – he tugged the cloth to your midsection, frustrated with it and your words both:- Why can’t you just admit it?   
His hands splayed on your backside, drawing a satisfied groan from your throat. It wasn’t enough, his touch always left you insatiable. Minutes ago you were dreaming about his hands there, but now your body demanded more. The underwear started to feel unbearably uncomfortable.   
\- I told you already, I’m not judging you – blonde continued, somehow strained and it hit you how much heat started to ooze from his silhouette. His shirt lost the scent of the snow already. Maybe the primal thirst finally caught up to him.  
\- I wish you’ve accepted it – his words were barely heard, thanks to his dainty brushes along your underwear. Your eyes closed for a moment, the brief sensation already overwhelming. How much craving he can elicit from you?   
He pushed your undergarments aside, almost slipping on the wet surface. He played around the sweetest points, massaging the area slowly. All you could do was sigh, torn between pleasure and disillusionment. You wished he hurried up, this foreplay was way too long. Your body was denied for ages before. One encounter, however satisfying, couldn’t fill the void of that kind of appetite.  
\- Well? Open your eyes, will you?  
You frowned.  
He wanted you to look at him, disarming your supposed offensive attitude. It was a topic he wouldn’t let go despite sweat and heavy desire. Call it obstinacy, pertinacity.. insulting fantasy for you. For this man, it probably was just a fact.  
Since your last meeting, his opinion ate you slowly inside. Thinking the boldness and rudeness of the statements caused it, you didn’t consider it hurt you so because.. it might be true. You do look down at others, justifying such a behavior with worthless excuses. _To shield yourself.._ from what? Some piggish clients? Is it really better to play by their rules? Is it better to become-  
Squeezing your eyelids even more, the revelation waited for your introduction.  
\- .. you want me to open my eyes because it’s bad.  
\- Because you are bad – he answered in a whisper, foreheads touching again like it was supposed to be a secret, not a long-awaited announcement bornt in tiring dispute.  
\- So am I – Hyungwon added, two fingers slipping between your wet folds straight into a needy hole:- We are the same, Miss.  
His words were probably the next riddle; you will solve it days later, maybe even further, because the memory of this moment will be hazed over. He took his time, mapping the velveteen walls with his digits, drawing from you soft whines.  
\- And it frustrates me too – he huffed with annoyance, all the while scissoring you:- Can’t you say it out loud?  
You laughed, finally looking at the man. He cocked his brow, visibly indignant.  
\- What? That I am bad?  
\- Not like this – he pulled away from you, much to your disappointment.   
You wondered what kind of mind game it was this occasion, but he simply walked backward unbuckling his belt. He left it hanging from the loops, not wasting the time and unzipping the fly. You stood in hiked up dress with naked chest and drenched panties, yet you burned from head to toe: from his caresses, wet kisses, and sensuous build-up.  
\- Say it loud and clear.. say it proudly.  
He barely lowered his underwear, teasing you with the image. Reaching the bed, he sat at the edge, still maintaining the eye contact.  
\- Like a queen – Chae tapped his thighs invitingly:- Say it from your throne.

_thank you for reading_


End file.
